


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by Onani-kun (daddieaddy)



Series: Haikyuu!! - One shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arguing, Boys Kissing, Closets, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gay Panic, Kissing, M/M, Manga & Anime, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Sleepovers, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddieaddy/pseuds/Onani-kun
Summary: The Karasuno Volleyball team decides to have a sleepover to celebrate getting to nationals. The night starts off chaotic as ever, Noya and Tanaka running off the walls of course. Eventually, they decide to play seven minutes in heaven. Suga and Daichi are hesitant, but eventually decide to play along.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu!! - One shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882831
Comments: 1
Kudos: 180





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Onani-kun or daddieaddy here! This is the first fanfiction I have created for the Haikyuu!! fandom and I decided to implement a few of my favourite ships from the show. I will definitely be creating more content for this anime in the future, so I hope you enjoy it! <3

“Dai…” Suga mumbled groggily, feeling Daichi’s hand softly messaging his scalp. Sugawara had his arms wrapped around Daichi, and his eyes closed slightly from being tired. He could feel his cheeks heating up and a blush forming on them when he finally realized what Daichi was doing, causing Suga to hide his face into the other’s chest. Koushi could also feel his foot against Asahi’s leg, who was sleeping next to them. He then felt his ears tingling slightly when two of the second years, Nishinoya and Tanaka, had decided to start doing Karaoke. But boy, were they bad at it.

They had decided to sing “Lose Yourself” by Eminem. Although it was incredibly out of tune and they couldn’t keep up with the song. Mostly due to them laughing almost every couple of seconds. One of the first years, Hinata had gotten up and went over while attempting to join in. Little did they know, the chaos was only beginning. 

“Show us what you got, Hinata!” Noya shouted into the mic, handing one of them over to the ginger. He began to sing as well, all of their voices mixing in the giant blob that was their attempt at Karaoke. Tanaka dragged his microphone over to where Narita and Kinoshita were playing Mario Kart. He began singing loudly beside them while Noya and Hinata were jumping around. The ginger was practically mumbling at that point since he didn’t know the lyrics at all.

Ennoshita ran over to the Karaoke machine, frantically attempting to find which wires connecting the microphones to the system. He was covering his ears in the process, as Noya and Tanaka came running up behind him, trying to stop him. Meanwhile, an argument broke out between Kageyama and Tsukishima.

“Look, Kageyama, your boyfriends awful at singing as well.” Tsukishima pointed out, sitting in front of the couch and resting his back against it. He had his hand on Yamaguchi’s thigh, which caused the freckled boy to blush slightly. Hinata had also heard this sentence over all the singing, or better screaming. His cheeks flushed up since he may have had a small crush on the tall setter. 

Kageyama clenched his fists tightly, turning his head sharply to look at the blond. He gritted his teeth together, in the position which was ready to punch Tsukishima’s face at any moment. “He’s not my boyfriend, dumbass!”

“Dumbass, huh? You and Hinata practically share the same brain cell, and it seems to be working overtime lately,” Yamaguchi snickered at the comment, looking down at the hand on his thigh and then back up at Kageyama. The raven-haired boy was fuming, clenching his fists further.

“We don’t share a brain cell, four-eyes!” Kageyama screamed back over the still loud singing coming from only Tanaka and Nishinoya now. Hinata had stopped, deciding to watch over the argument. He kept the microphone held though, his mind curious on how it would be possible to share a brain cell with someone. 

“Nice vocabulary, King of the Court.” Tsukishima used his pointer finger to fix his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. He brought his knees up and rested his chin on them, cocking his head slightly to the right. 

Kageyama was fuming even more now, his fingernails almost piercing his skin. If smoke could’ve come out of his ears at that moment, it would have. Tobio gritted his teeth again, clicking his tongue due to the usage of his hated nickname. “Do not fucking call me that!”

“Kageyama, watch your mouth!” Daichi yelled from the couch, placing his free hand onto Suga’s back and rubbing along his spine slightly. This sent a tingling sensation down Koushi’s back, causing him to kick his legs up in surprise. He felt his foot hit something and hoped it was the couch. He then looked back from Daichi’s chest, seeing Asahi now awake with a red mark on his face.

“I’m so sorry, Asahi!” Suga whimpered, releasing his grip from Daichi and sitting up. He analyzed the red mark to make sure it wasn’t bad. Asahi just nodded and smiled slightly to reassure him it was okay, to which Sugawara turned back, staring daggers at Daichi. The team captain sat up as well, using his hand to rub the back of his head. He put on a smile with sympathetic eyes to avoid what he knew was coming. Koushi used his strength to punch him directly in the stomach. “You can’t just do that so suddenly, Dai!” 

Daichi grabbed his stomach with his arms, his face going blank and falling back in pain. Suga then did his signature smile, it dropping pretty quickly once he saw the chaos unfolding in front of them. Ennoshita had given up with trying to find the microphone wires and just pulled the plug out from the wall, finally stopping the music. Pretty much everyone sighed with relief, while Hinata was still there dumbfounded, trying to figure out how people can share brain cells as well as if he and Kageyama did or not.

Kageyama and Tsukishima were continuing their argument until Nishinoya eventually jumped in the middle, holding his arms out. He tried to get everyone to shut up, which only worked for a couple of seconds before Kageyama continued his yelling match at the blond. He eventually just gave up and screamed into the air, knowing they would all hear him. “Let’s play seven minutes in heaven!”

Everyone shut up immediately. Asahi’s eyes shot awake once again, Hinata looked over at Kageyama, Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima and Sugawara got up, brushing himself off. Daichi finally regained his strength after being punched and got up too. He stood beside Koushi, crossing his arms and staring at Noya. “Yeah, no.”

“Come on, Daichi!” Noya squealed, jumping onto the couch where they were previously sitting and jumping up and down with pleads. Tanaka eventually joined him too, them both trying to convince Sugawara and Daichi to let them play. Koushi tipped his head back and rolled his eyes, not caring at that point. Finally, Sawamura broke as well, causing both of the second years to run around with joy.

Everyone sat into a circle, Noya returning from the kitchen with an empty bottle and setting it in the middle. Hinata brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them, eyeing the closet and gulping harshly. He wondered who he would have to go into it with, especially if it was Kageyama. His cheeks went red again, then blankly staring at Noya, who declared he would go first and spun the bottle violently. 

Nishinoya eyed it, watching as it eventually landed on Asahi. He smiled and grabbed onto the ace’s hand, jumping up and down excitedly while leading him over to the closet. Daichi grabbed his phone out, putting seven minutes on the timer. He gave both of them the go-ahead as they entered, and he started it, gently laying his head on Suga’s shoulder, who he hoped had forgiven by this point. 

In the meantime, Hinata and Kageyama had broken out into a fight on how to pronounce Tsukishima’s nickname. Yamaguchi watched, covering his hand over his mouth while he giggled.

“Suckie!” Kageyama yelled, grabbing the hem of Hinata’s shirt and screaming into his face.

“Tsukki!” Hinata yelled back, obviously right. It was a pretty pointless argument, Kageyama knew the proper way but still wanted to be correct, so he kept going.

“Suckie!”

“Tsukki!”

“Suckie!”

“It’s Tsukki,” Yamaguchi blurted out in a small, cutesy voice. After all, he had made the nickname for him. Tsukishima looked over at him, almost star-struck, and his cheeks were going a little red. He squeezed Yamaguchi’s thigh slightly, which caused the freckled boy’s eyes to widen and then looked down. He began to turn red as well just as the timer for the seven minutes went off. Daichi called out for both of them, seeing the closet door open, and Noya jumped out before returning to his seat beside Tanaka. Asahi rubbed a small bruise on his neck before sitting back down beside Daichi, the whole group, except for Hinata, instantly recognized what it was.

“Damn, Noya!” Tanaka chuckled, punching his shoulder lightly. Noya looked proud while looking back at Asahi and then around the circle at the next victim he would choose to spin. He landed his gaze in the first year, Tsukishima. Tsukki rolled his eyes, before grabbing the bottle and turning it lightly, planning his spin so that it would land on Yamaguchi. It worked out so that he did, which caused both of them to stand up and walk over toward the closet. Daichi started the timer again, and then everyone returned to their previous conversations. 

Kageyama and Hinata were now fighting over a new topic, who’s highest point for spiking would be the best. They decided to make a bet over it for meat buns once again, Kageyama feeling smug since he had almost always won the contest. Hinata was also more hesitant to the argument than usual because he was starting to feel a weird sensation toward Kageyama. He was beginning to get lost in his blue eyes, admiring his hair, facial features and pretty much everything about him.

“Shouyou, are you okay?” Noya asked, walking up behind him and ruffling the ginger’s hair. He noticed that he was lost in his train of thought, which usually only happened during matches. Hinata’s eyes widened and quickly shook his head to signify he was fine. Then, he returned to the pointless argument with Kageyama. It was broken off when Daichi’s timer went off, which caused him to yell for Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to come out.

Tsukishima opened the closet doors first, coming out with his hair messed up and surprisingly without his glasses. He didn’t notice earlier because of how dark the closet was, but the blurriness was very clear once he was entering back into the living room again. He looked back at the closet, seeing Yamaguchi run out carrying a small object in his hand, which he couldn’t make out until he got closer.

“Tsukki, your glasses!” He squealed cutely again, getting over to Tsukishima. He stood there for a moment, repositioning them and then put them onto the bridge of the taller boy’s nose. While still there, he also fixed Tsukishima’s hair then fixing his own as well. A couple of the second years snickered, Hinata confused, not knowing what happened. They both took their seats in the circle, Yamaguchi wincing a bit as the pain shot up from his backside. Noya giggled once again, looking around to land his gaze on Daichi. He motioned for the captain to spin, the spiker hesitantly complying and spinning the bottle. 

He held his breath slightly as he saw it land on Suga, allowing him to sigh with relief and grab the setter’s hand leading him into the closet. Daichi held up his phone for the others to see, clicking go on the timer and then closing the door, locking the two alone. Tanaka and Nishinoya ran up the door, holding their ears against it to hear what was going on. The team knew that there was something between Sugawara and Daichi; it was painfully obvious. Even Kageyama and Hinata had caught them kissing once when they stayed after practice to practice even more.

“Dai~” Suga dragged out, snuggling his head into the captain’s shoulder while feeling his hair being played with once again. The setter was acting soft that night, due to how tired he was from the practice match they had earlier. Koushi laid a few small kisses on Daichi’s neck in response, blushing furiously from the sensation on his head. Sawamura then pulled him onto his lap, cupping Suga’s face and making out with him sweetly for the rest of the time they were there. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Koushi,” Daichi replied before the alarm went off beside the pair, Sugawara getting startled before realizing what it was. Noya and Tanaka ran back down to the circle before Daichi emerged from the closet, holding Suga’s hand and returning into the ring. They sat down, and Noya looked around, deciding to pick from the first years once again. He motioned toward Kageyama, who rolled his eyes in response and spun the bottle around. Hinata held his breath for a moment, eyeing the bottle as it turned around and around. It started slowing down, doing its last spin before landing on… 

_Him._

Kageyama got up and walked toward the closet, looking back over his shoulder to see Hinata still sitting down, a small panic attack occurring inside of the little boy. He still didn’t exactly know how he felt toward the setter, so his feelings were running wild. The ginger could feel his ears turning red as he looked up to realize he just looked like an idiot for a couple of seconds. “Are you coming, boke?”

“Yep!” Hinata jumped up, running over to Kageyama and flying past him into the closet. He sat down, watching as the setter crossed his legs and faced him. The door closed, and the timer started, leaving them both alone to probably start yet another argument. Hinata bit his tongue nervously, resting his hands on his knees. “So- what do we do?”

“How would I know, Boke?” Kageyama clicked his tongue back, not able to see the shorter boy very well in the dark. He just continued to stare daggers in front of him, hoping Hinata was right there and could see his expression.

“Is boke the only thing you can call me?” Shouyou questioned, furrowing his brows. He hit Kageyama’s knee playfully, to which it made a reasonably loud smack noise. The team in the living room could hear the fight breaking out, putting them all on edge. Daichi immediately regretted the decision to play this game in general, tapping Suga lightly to notify him of the situation.

“You want me to call you a fucking tangerine?” Kageyama teased, his voice becoming louder while reaching into the air, aiming for the hem of Hinata’s shirt. He eventually grabbed it, holding it between his fingers.

“No!”

Kageyama held his grip tighter around the hem of his shirt, causing Hinata to feel the setter’s knuckles on his neck. He gulped harshly again, thinking the whole time here would just once again be an argument. “What about carrot top?”

“What?! No!”

“Then I’ll continue,” Kageyama smirked, prepared to pull Hinata’s shirt closer to him to continue arguing. Both boys’ eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness as well, but it was still hard to make out exactly where they were.

“With what?!” Hinata screeched, causing Sugawara to stand up and slowly inch over to the closet. He knew it was a bad idea to send these two out of anyone into the closet together; the only outcomes Koushi could think of being bad.

“Boke, Hinata, Boke!” Kageyama yelled once again, causing Suga to grip onto the door handle before silence fell from the closet. The whole team looked confused, eyeing it silently. Suga stood back, not hearing any fighting or anything happening anymore. Tobio had pulled Hinata closer to him so he could yell into his face, overestimating how far he was and accidentally pressing their lips against each other. They both stayed like that for a moment in pure shock. Once they had pulled away, both their faces were covered entirely in blush. “S-sorry.”

Shouyou looked down and reached his hand up, softly brushing his fingertips over his lips where Kageyama had kissed him. By that point, both of them were able to see each other in the darkness because their eyes had finally adjusted. Hinata looked back up, seeing Kageyama’s face and the angry expression that was washing back over him. “Boke, say something!”

Hinata pressed his lips against Kageyama’s again, resting his hand on the setter’s shoulder and closing his eyes tightly scared for his life. To his surprise, Tobio kissed back. The taller boy rested his hands in Hinata’s hair, amazed by how fluffy and soft it was. They kept their lips interlocked, deepening the kiss slightly. The ginger cupped Kageyama’s face, pulling away as he heard the timer go off. A small line of saliva connected the lips, causing the younger male to wipe his lips and then stand up. He helped Hinata up and then exited the closet without saying anything else.

The team looked at them both curiously and with shock. Suga stood back as both of them walked past while Noya smirked, seeing how messed up Hinata’s hair was. He covered his mouth slightly, whispering to Tanaka and then decided to speak up. “Did you two… do it?”

Ennoshita hit the libero with the back of his hand, while Kageyama and Hinata both stared at him. Hinata held his hand up to feel his lips again, his eyes widening. Both of them then yelled in unison. “What?! No way!”


End file.
